


L’étranger de L’île de Shiisaa

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [9]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adoption, Anime, Beaches, Cooking, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Japanese Culture, Love, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Ocean, Origin Story, Romance, Side Story, Slash, Slice of Life, Surrogacy, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Spending some time away on Shiisaa Island, Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru come to an agreement that will change the course of their lives.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid, Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Sakurai Meiru | Mayl Sakurai, Ooyama Dekao | Dex Oyama/Sakurai Meiru | Mayl Sakurai
Series: TPWLR-verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204516





	L’étranger de L’île de Shiisaa

L’étranger de L’île de Shiisaa

Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Influenced by the L’étranger series. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Netto x Tohru. Referenced established Dekao x Meiru, past one-sided Meiru x Netto.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Spending some time away on Shiisaa Island, Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru come to an agreement that will change the course of their lives.

* * *

Haruka wasn’t wrong suggesting this vacation. The pellucid seawater bluer than Akihara’s. The palm trees moderating the sun a pleasing temperature. Protection contra lousy weather by the island’s guardian deity, Shiisaa. All of it was supposed to help them relax.

They’d been discussing for months, sometimes to the detriment of their health and REM sleep.

Should they adopt? While Japan had made noteworthy strides, red tape barricaded their path like the Stone Wall of the Great Storm Ran-san educated them regarding. Reshaped on the surface, but rigidly withstanding the winds of change which cut it down to size.

Netto joked what they’d do if either woke up pregnant one day, as if that might actually occur.

 _“I would kill it in sweatpants!”_ he’d said in his usual cocksure way, thoroughly embarrassing Rockman, who asked Iceman to delete the associated image file from his memory.

Tohru played with the ring on his ring finger. There were plenty of lonely children out there who needed a home. A place where light reaches.

“Quit stressing! I have the solution! Dumplings! Jasmine taught me how to fold them!”

For a rare instance in his life, Hikawa Tohru chose the more selfish alternative.

“How do you feel about finding a surrogate?”

“Won’t that be weird for Meiru-chan? I mean, she used to be interested in me! And Dekao…I don’t believe he’d want his wife in that situation!”

“Not Meiru-chan! A _serious_ candidate!”

“Madoi-san?” Netto spitballed.

“Can you imagine our kid with her hair?” Tohru cringed.

“Valid point. But even if we find a woman willing to surrogate for us, you’re skipping over the most important question: Will it be my DNA or yours?”

“I naturally assumed you were going to do the polite thing and give me a win,” Tohru chuckled sarcastically.

“I’m okay conceiving the baby through your DNA!”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Hikari Netto?”

“It’s a tinier Tohru around the house!”

The brief vanity passed. “Nah, let’s stick with your genes. You’ve got the good looks.”

“You flirting?”

“No, just admiring what a handsome husband I married!”

They touched foreheads, Netto loving the zephyr peacefully wafting Tohru’s hair; Tohru loving his “good-looking” husband’s doofy smile.

“Help me make dumplings?” Netto held up an already floured wrapper between pinched fingers.

“If you’ll show me how.”


End file.
